


charged star

by compendiary



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, It's Subtle, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary
Summary: “But if you’re a genie, and I summoned you, doesn’t that mean you have to grant me three wishes?”Lucas shrugs noncommittally. “Maybe,” he replies. “But there’s a price to it.”Mark notes that Lucas’ voice has dropped an octave, and there’s an ominous vibe to the tone that he’s taken. “Um,” Mark mumbles dumbly. “What’s the price?”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	charged star

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was inspired by nct u’s ‘[make a wish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyrVtwE8Gv0)’ i am so sorry. not proofread yet, i might do it later. or never. it depends. (ast, if you’re reading this, this is your fault!)

_Make a wish._

The words on the cardboard box are written in bold, cursive letters, and the glitter printed onto the gold letters come off on Mark’s fingers as he peels off the seal. He doesn’t remember expecting anything to come in the mail this week, and it doesn’t help that the box doesn’t have any other form of identification other than the three words inscribed on top.

Mark wouldn’t be able to return it even if he wanted to.

When he opens it up, he gasps. Inside sits a golden, oddly phallic-shaped object. Is this a… dildo? What? He picks it up hesitantly, feeling the cool metal against his palm as he turns it around in his hands. Okay, it’s definitely a dildo of some sort. It looks too much like a penis for it to be anything else.

Mark definitely didn’t splurge on a new sex toy online recently, and if he were to get something for himself, he probably wouldn’t have chosen this _interesting_ product. There’s a lone card sitting in the box, and the reflective letters read “ _Happy birthday. Make a wish._ ”

His birthday was three months ago.

Maybe this is a gift from one of his friends? But this would be an extremely belated gift, and he’s pretty sure that his close friends who would pull a stunt like this to humiliate him have already gotten him presents back in August. The package must’ve been delivered to the wrong person.

“Mark!” He hears Taeyong’s voice call from outside his front door, shaking him out of his reverie. The chatter outside his apartment amplifies and someone starts abusing the button to Mark’s doorbell.

“Open the door!” Someone who sounds like Johnny shouts.

Mark frantically looks to the sex toy in his hands, then back at the box. He can’t be caught with this. His friends will make fun of him and he’ll never be able to live this day down. Ever. He throws the dildo back into its box and sprints into his room to throw it into one of his drawers, closing it with as much force as he can muster.

He takes a deep breath in before exhaling evenly while smoothing out his shirt, pretending to be cool and collected when he lets his friends into his apartment.

He’ll think about what to do with it later.

* * *

Mark is reminded of the dildo three weeks later. He conveniently forgot about its existence in the lowest drawer of his cabinet, but he stumbles upon it incidentally when looking for a pair of clean socks to wear.

It takes him a lot of courage to finally admit that he’s open to trying it out. It’s been sitting in his closet for weeks now, and whoever the rightful owner is has probably filed complaints about their missing package to the company. There’s no way for him to give this back even if he wanted to, and it’d be a waste to not let it serve its purpose.

Sure, the dildo is shaped kind of weirdly, and it’s definitely one of the largest makeshift cocks that Mark has ever seen, but there’s a sort of challenge to this. Mark’s never taken something this large up his ass before and there’s a wicked side to him that’s eager for the thrill.

It’s not like he has a better idea as to how he can spend his Friday night anyway. A comfortable night at home with himself, his two hands, and an oversized dildo doesn’t sound that bad.

God, he really needs to get laid.

Mark takes a nice, long bath, lying in the tub with soft R&B playing from his speakers. He scrubs himself clean, taking his own sweet time, and everything is nice. He’s not in a rush and there’s plenty of time for him to kill before he has to get down and dirty. He lights a scented candle in the corner of his bedroom, mindful that the flame isn’t flickering anywhere near anything flammable.

The last thing he wants is to be caught in a fire naked. That would be fucking terrible.

He sets the mood, dimming the lights in his room as he settles himself on his bed. When his fingers are sufficiently lubed up, he presses his face against his pillow, sticking his ass up in the air as he positions his knees to stabilise his centre of gravity. The first prod of his fingers against his rim is strangely unfamiliar—he hasn’t fingered himself in a while, and the sensation is odd, like an out-of-body experience.

Mark eases himself into it, pushing slowly past the tight rings of muscle, curling his finger and working himself open further for what’s to come next. He’s a bit more stretched out by the time he’s up to three digits, but he’s always hated how short and stubby his fingers were because they could never really do much for him in the grand scheme of things. He fists his cock lazily in the meantime, trying to make up for the lack of stimulus that his fingers give.

Time goes by achingly slow, but Mark knows better than to rush into things especially when he’s contemplating putting a dildo _that_ big up his hole. He’d very much like to be in one piece tomorrow morning. He has places to go and people to see. Meeting his untimely demise because of arrogance isn’t something that’s on his agenda tonight.

It takes a few more minutes before he thinks he’s ready to try. The keyword is _try_ because he’s not quite sure that he’ll ever be prepared to take something that huge. His fingers are sore when he removes them from his hole. He reaches for the dildo he set down on his bedside table, and it gleams even under the dim lighting.

Mark is generous with the lube, slathering on the strawberry-flavoured product along the full length of the shaft despite not being 100% sure that he’d be able to fit all of it in himself anyway. But he has time. Nothing’s impossible with sheer willpower, right?

He lies back down in his previous position—face down, ass up, but he spreads his legs even wider now to accommodate the dildo that’s a lot more substantial than his fingers. He lets the tip circle his rim teasingly, mewling into the material of his pillow when he presses it against his hole with more pressure.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen someone do that with my lamp,” a deep voice cuts through the silence to say. The sudden appearance of the voice makes Mark jump, and he flings the dildo away from him as he scrambles to back himself up against the headboard of his bed.

“Oh my God, who are you,” Mark screams. There’s a dark figure seated in the corner of his room. He always knew he shouldn’t have put an armchair in that area—who the fuck would ever sit there? And now here he has invited evil into his own home to take that godforsaken seat while he’s butt naked with his dick half-hard.

“I think we’re way past strangers now after all I’ve seen,” the man proceeds to say.

Mark doesn’t know where he gets the courage to say what he does next, but he does it anyway. He might as well die knowing that he tried fighting for his own rights. “Could you… turn on the lights please?” Mark asks, somewhat timidly. He doesn’t expect the intruder to agree, though.

Neither does he expect the lights to just flicker on by themselves.

With the lights on, Mark can see the person who interrupted his self-care session. He expected to see someone, well, not this attractive. He doesn’t know what he expected a voyeur to look like—his brain isn’t quite working right now—but he didn’t expect to see someone who looked like _that_.

“Well, I guess it’s still customary that I make an introduction,” the guy says, and he stands up from his seat. He’s tall, definitely taller than Mark himself, and he strides over with wide steps to the foot of Mark’s bed. “I’m Lucas. And I,” this Lucas person says, gesturing with his head at the abandoned dildo lying on the bed inches away from where he’s standing. “I live in that.”

Mark takes in the gold glitter on Lucas’ eyelids, the tousled hair, the fact that Lucas is wearing an opened red cropped tunic over white wide-legged pants… Mark momentarily forgets that he’s not wearing any clothes as he looks up at Lucas’ face, his handsome features set into an amused expression as he crosses his arms. “You live in a dildo?” Mark asks beyond himself. What the fuck is Lucas talking about?

How the fuck did he even get in here?

Lucas’ previous expression of smugness immediately turns into a frown. “I literally told you that it’s the first time I’ve seen someone try to put my _lamp_ in their ass,” he deadpans, rolling his eyes.

“That looks more like a penis than it does a lamp,” Mark points out unhelpfully. He doesn’t know how he’s still having a conversation with some weirdo who claims to live in a dildo. Maybe it’s because this Lucas quack is hot. Mark has a weak spot for hot people.

“Well it looks like a penis because it was modelled after one, but it’s still a lamp.”

Mark blinks blankly at Lucas. “And you live in a lamp. Are you trying to say you’re a genie or something? Because you’re not blue.”

Lucas pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs. “Yes, I’m a fucking genie,” he replies flatly. “And no, genies aren’t fucking blue.”

Mark takes some time to process that. He decides that he’s never going to watch the movie Aladdin again. “Prove it,” Mark says. “Prove that you’re a genie.”

Lucas snaps his fingers and conjures a small flame that hovers above his palm. He extinguishes it by closing his fist. “Happy?”

“Do more!” Mark exclaims, intrigued. He’s never believed in magic, but it sort of makes sense that Lucas is a genie. There’s no other way he could’ve slipped into Mark’s room without being detected, and he _did_ turn on the lights without using the switches all over at the other side of the room, plus he _can_ produce small fires at whim. Mark’s inclined to believe him.

“No.”

Mark purses his lips. Lucas is one rude genie. “Whatever,” he mutters unhappily. “But if you’re a genie, and I summoned you, doesn’t that mean you have to grant me three wishes?”

Lucas shrugs noncommittally. “Maybe,” he replies. “But there’s a price to it.”

Mark notes that Lucas’ voice has dropped an octave, and there’s an ominous vibe to the tone that he’s taken. “Um,” Mark mumbles dumbly. “What’s the price?”

There’s a pause. “Well…” Lucas drawls off. He looks from Mark, to his “lamp”, then to his… crotch.

Mark’s gaze follows. There’s an obvious tent to the front of Lucas’ pants, and that area is unmistakably where his dick is. Wait, what? Is Lucas suggesting what Mark thinks he’s suggesting? Mark looks up to meet Lucas’ eyes, conveying his surprise as he gapes at him. “You mean…”

Lucas looks bored as he waits for Mark to respond to his unsubtle proposition. “Well?”

Mark gulps audibly. He looks back at the dildo-looking genie lamp, then back at Lucas’ clothed cock. If the “lamp” is modelled after what’s underneath, Mark isn’t as put off as he thought he would be. In fact, he’s actually kind of interested.

Lucas is really hot, too, so that’s a definite plus. There’s no reason why Mark should say no. He can get laid _and_ get a wish out of it, it’s a win-win situation.

“Okay,” Mark says, and he crawls slowly towards where Lucas is standing. Lucas’ smug grin has returned to his face, like he knew for sure that Mark would agree to his terms. “What do I get if I do a _really_ good job?”

Lucas beckons Mark closer with the curl of his finger, chuckling lightly to himself. “We’ll talk about it once you actually finish.”

Mark kneels carefully in front of Lucas before sitting back onto his feet to look up at him. He tries to calm the palpitations of his heart when he realises that Lucas is looming over him. Mark reaches for Lucas’ crotch with shaky fingers, wrapping his fingers around the thick shaft of his cock with as much confidence as he can muster. “You’re really big,” Mark states, removing his hand from above the fabric so he can dip his fingers down the waistband of Lucas’ pants to take his cock out.

He revels in how warm Lucas’ cock feels against his palm—only half-hard but already so big. Mark struggles to wrap his fingers all the way around it, and he can tell that Lucas is pleased by that fact judging by the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Mark does his best, working Lucas to full hardness with a firm grip. The drag is dry, but Mark can’t be bothered to locate his bottle of lube right now—he just really wants to get that dick in his mouth to see how far it’ll go before it chokes him.

God, Mark _really_ needs to get laid.

“Slow down, baby,” Lucas says, looking up at the ceiling as he screws his eyes shut. “We’ve got all night.”

And so they do. Mark gathers some of the precum that’s gathered on the tip of Lucas’ cock, using it to aid the slide of his fingers as he fists down to get low against the base. “Fuck, it’s so big…” Mark marvels to himself, using two hands now to see if it does anything. He doesn’t know what he expected to achieve with two hands, but it gives him more coverage over Lucas’ monster of a cock, and Lucas doesn’t seem to mind the added grip.

“Fuck.”

Mark feels saliva pool in his mouth as he continues staring at Lucas’ cock, and after a few more pumps he’s finally hand enough of just using his hands. “I wanna blow you,” he says, cutting straight to the point. He doesn’t wait for Lucas to say anything before getting off the bed and onto his feet.

Lucas is about a head taller than him, and Mark tries not to think about anything other than getting that cock in his mouth. “Whoa,” Lucas exclaims, stepping back in surprise when Mark presses a palm firmly against his chest. “What?”

Mark pushes Lucas onto the bed, and Lucas falls ass-first onto it before spreading his legs wide in anticipation. Mark gets down to his knees in a flash, greedily ridding Lucas of his pants so he can see that dick in all its glory. “You’re so fucking big.”

“Yeah?” Lucas asks, wrapping his fingers around his cock lazily as Mark leans in so he’s face-to-face with it. He guides his cock towards Mark’s waiting mouth, but not before smacking Mark on the cheek with it. “You have a thing for big dicks, don’t you?”

“Duh,” Mark scoffs. “I wouldn’t have used your dildo-looking lamp otherwise.” He pries Lucas’ fingers away and replaces them with his own before impatiently licking a wet stripe from the base to the tip. He laps up the precum that oozes from the tip, savouring the bitterness as it hits his tongue.

He traces the deep blue vein along the downside of Lucas’ cock with his tongue and smiles to himself when he feels Lucas’ cock twitch in his hand. Lucas’ strong gaze focused on him only eggs him on further.

Mark expertly gives the head a few experimental licks before taking it between his lips. He hears Lucas make a low sound at the back of his throat, and it’s all the encouragement he needs to dip his head lower and take more. Lucas’ cock is thick and it stretches Mark’s mouth out in a way he knows will leave him sore in the sweetest way right after. He can only imagine what this dick would feel like filling him up from behind.

Oh, he’d die.

By the time Lucas hits the back of Mark’s throat, Mark’s disappointed to find that he’s only taken half in his mouth. He’s not the machine he thought he was, but he compensates for it by wrapping his fingers around the base that he can’t quite cover. He focuses on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat.

He bobs his head up and down slowly, testing the waters. His vision is blurry from how wide his lips had to stretch to accommodate Lucas’ girth, and he looks up at Lucas with watery eyes, an errant tear trickling down a side of his cheek. He feels Lucas wipe it away with his thumb.

Lucas has such big hands… and such a big dick… Everything about him is so _big_.

Mark licks and slurps as he guides his mouth along Lucas’ length, fisting the parts that his mouth doesn’t quite cover. He resists the urge to gag every time Lucas hits the back of his throat, and he does his absolute best to take even more each time he dives back down.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Lucas moans, grabbing a handful of Mark’s hair to guide him.

Mark hums in approval, using his eyes to convey to Lucas that he can thrust up against his throat. Mark might not be able to take all of Lucas’ dick at once, but he’s determined to do the best he can to make sure he gets a top tier wish.

Lucas bucks his hips upwards in one swift motion and it nearly topples Mark backwards, but Mark only spreads his legs wider to stabilise himself. Lucas fucks into his throat at a steady pace, his eyes closed as he moans, and the knowledge that Mark can give Lucas that kind of pleasure sends a gush of blood rushing down south.

Mark willingly lets Lucas use him like his own personal fleshlight, and when Lucas finally releases at the back of his throat, Mark makes a strangled noise as he pulls himself off Lucas’ cock, coughing slightly after having swallowed most of his cum. “Fuck,” Mark curses, his voice scratchy. “You could’ve given a guy a warning.”

Lucas presses his hands onto the bed as he tries to still his breathing. There’s a small smile on his face as he says, “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to.”

“Asshole,” Mark mumbles.

Lucas cracks an eye open as he looks down at Mark. “Okay, you deserve it. What’s your wish?”

Mark feels his dick throb at Lucas’ question. He looks to Lucas’ cock, still semi-hard against his abdomen, and then at the bronzed skin of Lucas’ torso, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat coating the ridges of muscle. “I have a better idea,” he says, getting onto his feet as he slides his hands up from Lucas’ abs to his chest.

Lucas lets himself be pushed slowly until his back hits the soft surface of the bed.

“Why don’t I make a wish later?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure what i wanted to achieve with this either so
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/heibighead)


End file.
